


Bocaditos de Sengoku Basara & Guilty Gear

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Guilty Gear, Sengoku Basara
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, M/M, Platonic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sengoku Basara (Date Masamune & Yukimura Sanada)<br/>DateSana: El Dokugan Ryu logró su cometido: había sometido al cachorro del tigre de Kai.</p><p>Guilty Gear (Sol Badguy & Ky-kiske)<br/>SolKy: Para Sol, Ky-kiske era tan molesto como atractivo...</p><p>Son 6, son pequeños y asi saben bien, disfruten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bocaditos de Sengoku Basara & Guilty Gear

**Author's Note:**

> Solo queda mencionar que no es crossover.

Date Sana

Cuando Chosokabe le pregunto a Masamune si para él existía algún oponente formidable, la única imagen que se forjó en su mente fue la de Sanada Yukimura el cachorro del tigre, poseedor de un alma ardiente, de un espíritu tan inocente que hacía al Dokugan Ryu temer por el castaño. Él único deseo en el corazón de Date Masamune, fue que Yukimura alcanzara la suficiente madurez como para no perecer en esa era de guerras. No quería perderlo sin antes haber luchado por él.

x x x

Sol Ky

Oponente formidable, belleza arrobadora y una fe ciega. Para Sol era tan molesto como atractivo, él solo deseaba verlo debajo, ansiaba probar el salado de sus lágrimas mientras le poseía, quería hacerlo vibrar, revolcarse, matarlo y regresarlo a la vida. Hacerlo saber que no solo su Dios poseía tal poder.

x x x

Date Sana

Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como el gran y poderoso Tigre de Kai era herido ¿de muerte? Tal vez. Date observo con impotencia la desesperación de Yukimura y se preguntó si acaso Yukimura reaccionaria igual si algo así le pasase a él. Sintió algo parecido a los celos comenzar a crecer en lo más profundo de su alma.

x x x

Sol Ky

El último ataque era el decisivo. La victoria o la derrota eran dos caras de la misma moneda. La última estocada que se dió se clavó en el cuerpo de Ky, este cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad, Sol lo observó estupefacto, sabía que esto iba a acabar de esa manera, pero siempre pensó que Ky sería el victorioso. Se arrodillo junto a su rival y tomó lo que siempre había deseado: la boca del líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Sagrados, aunque no fue como lo había imaginado. En su imaginación no había sangre.

x x x

Date Sana

El cabello castaño se soltó de su agarre, los ojos marrones se clavaron en los azules, la boca exhalo un suspiro y el cuerpo de Sanada Yukimura se estremeció cuando Date Masamune lo penetró. De una u otra manera el Dokugan Ryu había logrado su cometido: había sometido al cachorro del tigre de Kai.

x x x

Sol Ky

Se dice, que uno de los privilegios de ser amigo, es estar cerca de quien se ama, y, por muy lamentable que fuera para Sol, él no era ni por poco amigo de Ky, es más, eran rivales; incluso se habían amenazado de muerte. Por ahora jugaban al juego del gato y el ratón, Ky sentía que era el gato y Sol se hacía pasar por el ratón. Sol se escabullía (siempre lo hacía) para que ese juego no acabara; para el moreno sería el acabose si Ky perdiera el interés que tenía en él.

x x x


End file.
